ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Reguran
are aliens of an alien race from the planet Reguran that made their first debut in Ultraman Tiga, episode 7 "The Alien Who Came To Earth". Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Alien Reguran was known for his wickedness and his treachery. One day, he approached the Bemudar Space Station. After the father of the GUTS member Rena sent five warnings, Reguran was prepared to use his laser blasters. However, the blasters had trouble, so before TPC was forced to destroy his spaceship, he himself left the spaceship in an escape pod while his child and wife died. After TPC called Rena's father and his co-worker back to Earth, Reguran attacked them and crashed their rocket. Rena left for the site before the rest of GUTS left as well. After landing, Reguran killed the co-worker and captured Rena father. Then, as GUTS arrived, Daigo found Rena, but the two were discovered by the alien, who then captured Rena and began to torture her with electricity on the cross. Rena's father then tried everything to rescue her, but couldn't due to a force field. He then revealed Reguran's treachery. Reguran was just about to killed the father and daughter when GUTS arrived. Reguran then teleported out of his pod, set is on self destruct, and enlarged himself. GUTS came outside and Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga. After a short battle, Reguran clearly couldn't defeat Tiga. He then took off for the sky but was caught up by Tiga in Sky-Type. The two raged and Reguran fell to the ground once again. There, he tried to attack Tiga with a windmill but failed. He then pretended to surrender but ambushed our hero and tried to choke him to death. As Tiga's color timer began to blink, Rena and her father in the GUTS Wing 1 attacked the alien. The hero and alien then engaged in a beam battle of fire vs. Ranbolt Light Bomb. Reguran was quickly overpowered and then destroyed by the light bomb. Ultraman Dyna Another Alien Reguran, named , appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Captain Zoyaka was so called "The worst person in the universe" (self proclaimed). He first appeared on the Super GUTS main screen, procaliming his attack on Earth. However, the Super GUTS deployed four GUTS Eagle Gamma's, two GUTS Wing 2, and a whole squadron of GUTS Wing Fire Dragon to combat the threat. The threat was repelled, then Captain Zoyaka declared another attack using the Comet Bomb, sending tons of comets to Mars. Asuka and Mai were there to pick up a new weapon: the Specium Cannon, and a new weapon was deployed: Mountain Gulliver 5. However, even after that, it was still not enough to stop the comets. The Artdessei, a squadron of GUTS Wing 1, Mountain Gulliver 5, and Asuka in the GUTS Eagle Alpha all tried, but still could not save Mars. Captain Zoyaka (and two others) then teleported Asuka away to torture him with punches and kicks, but Asuka transformed into Ultraman Dyna and used the Solgent Ray on the comets and helping Reguran pods. Captain Zoyaka was presumed to be killed in the wreckage. Trivia *Captain Zoyaka is a completely new design of the Reguran costume. *Captain Zoyaka, in his second appearance in Super GUTS main screen, was holding an Alien Reguran action figure holding a windmill, representing the Reguran's appearance in Ultraman Tiga. This was a very much indirect commercial for the Ultra Monster Series. Mirror Fight 2012 Alien Reguran reappeared in episodes 1 of the mini-series, Mirror Fight 2012. Data - Zoyaka= Alien Reguran Captain Zoyaka Stats *Height: 2.6 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: Asuka's Dream Powers and Weapons *Pods: Captain Zoyaka commanded a vast Reguran army, each soldier piloted his own fighter pod. *Teleportation: Captain Zoyaka can teleport victims. *Comet Bomb: Captain Zoyaka created a bomb that is almost indestructable, and can create a huge explosion that sends comets onto a targeted planet. Weakness Alien Reguran Captain Zoyaka does not truly exist. He is only part of Asuka's imagination. }} Toy Release Information Alien Reguran has been released two times as part of the Ultra Monster Series. The first edition (1996) was released in conjunction with the brodcasting of his episode. It is made of dark grey vinyl with dark purple in the other p arts. The figure itself had a very glossy finish. The other is the 2000 ver., which features a lighter tone of colors as well as glittering silver instead of grey. Captain Zoyaka only had one figure release in the 1997 ver. in conjunction with the brodcasting of his episode as well as Mountain Gulliver 5. The figure is made of red vinyl with silver and another layer of spray painted silver. Alien Reguran was number 89 in the 1996 ver. and 50 in the 2000 ver. Captain Zoyaka was number 89 EX. Gallery Aln_Rgln.jpg Alien Regulan beats up Asuka.jpg|Alien Regurans beat up Asuka Alien Regulan beats up Asuka2.jpg|Alien Regurans beat up Asuka some more Alien Regulan beats up Asuka3.jpg|Alien Regurans beat up Asuka Regulan3.jpg Regulan2.jpg Regulan1.jpg yyyyy.jpg 48927620549661.jpg reguran.gif Video Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Aliens